


Better Up Close

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony takes Bucky on a cross-country road trip to see the sights. Or really, Bucky takes Tony on a cross-country road trip to get the man a vacation.Bucky thinks the company is more impressive than the national monuments, though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Better Up Close

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Canon adjacent of a kind, let's go divergent after CA:WS ;)

“Let me guess. Not as impressive as you thought.” Tony smirked, hands buried in his pockets as he looked at Bucky out of the corner of his eye.

Watching Bucky’s reaction more than the national monument they came to look at.

“Something like that,” Bucky murmured in agreement. He shaded his eyes from the sun as he looked at Mount Rushmore. The heads of some presidents carved into rock wasn’t on the bucket list, but Tony had wanted to be thorough with this cross-country road trip and who was Bucky to deny more time with Tony?

Sitting in the passenger side of one of Tony’s convertibles was great. Even better if the top was _up_ which meant he and Tony could banter the day away as the road crawled for miles beneath them. They hit top of the line restaurants or hole in the wall diners, took the exits whenever they wanted and went down every rabbit trail Tony’s mind imagined. Bucky had never been this _free_ when traveling and able to go wherever he wanted, and roping Tony into taking a more-than-deserved vacation to get rid of the bags under his eyes was nothing but a bonus.

Pepper might kill Bucky when they got back for letting Tony play hooky for longer than they’d promised, but that was fine. That was future Bucky’s problem, while present Bucky could enjoy Tony’s company.

Company that made a carved mountain pale in comparison.

“I bet it’s better up close,” Bucky said because Steve wasn’t here to say it. Steve was covering the missions and Avenging responsibilities that the two of them were ducking, with the threat that if Bucky hadn’t made a move on Tony by the time the two of them got to California then Steve would do it _for_ him.

Bucky hadn’t managed it yet, but they were only halfway. This road trip was doing a lot to fan the flames of wanting though, and with that damn lecture of Steve’s ‘waiting too long’ running through his head more often than not, Bucky would turn around and punch himself if he didn’t get the courage.

Maybe a little hiking adventure would be the perfect time.

“Why, James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony gasped in mock offense. “Are you suggesting we ignore propriety and go traipsing off into a protected wildlife refuge?” His eyes sparkled in the sun.

“No, I’d never. That’d be stupid,” Bucky drawled. He usually left the rule-breaking to Steve, but the delighted smile on Tony’s face made him reckless.

“Guess it’s up to me then.” Tony snatched his arm and dragged Bucky back from the observation platform. “You’re a national icon, and I can attest that you’re better up close. We need to find out if Old Rushmore is the same.”

Bucky flushed. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if he could analyze Tony up close - way, _way_ up close - but he swallowed the words. He wanted the right ones, more romantic ones maybe, rather than a joke that Tony could easily laugh off.

Soon, though.

“There,” he whispered and nudged Tony towards an opening beside the bathrooms that would get them into the trees and out of view.

“Good eye, Buckaroo,” Tony said. And then with more stealth than anyone believed the brash Tony Stark had, he slipped into the woods without catching any attention at all.

Bucky followed, helpless to do anything else. Soon, he promised himself. He’d make his move.

Soon.


End file.
